<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Investigating Shirogane Naoto by NaotoTainaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656728">Investigating Shirogane Naoto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaotoTainaka/pseuds/NaotoTainaka'>NaotoTainaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can you believe Huniepop actually inspired this fanfiction?, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Naoto is too sexy for her own good, Post P4, Rise being a dumb gay, Rise is a simp for Naoto, naorise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:22:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaotoTainaka/pseuds/NaotoTainaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rise has always been enraptured by the mysterious air Shirogane Naoto exudes. Even as they have started dating, Naoto still felt mysterious to her, especially when the detective starting to behave oddly after a couple of months into their relationship. Curious, the idol decided to investigate Shirogane Naoto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kujikawa Rise/Shirogane Naoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Investigating Shirogane Naoto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reason I made this:</p><p>1) A line one character said in a game reminded me of Shirogane Naoto</p><p>2) Need more NaoRise</p><p>3) Gays</p><p>4) For shits and giggles</p><p>5) I'm totally not a simp for Shirogane Naoto</p><p>A-Anyways, please do enjoy…this mess!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shirogane Naoto.</p><p>A huge enigma.</p><p>Everything about the Detective Prince was a mystery in of itself. Her appearance and how she carries herself was already giving off this mysterious air about her. What with her androgynous appearance, where she look like a pretty, handsome blue-haired boy, but with curves on her figure and soft lines on her face that accentuate her femininity.</p><p>And then there was also the mysterious masculine aura that she usually presented, yet when nobody was looking—or if anyone was looking at her under a microscope, she would exude such an adorable aura that would definitely make anyone melt, dying of absolute cuteness.</p><p>Not to mention the jack-in-the-box-like surprise that she has beneath her flat-looking chest, beneath her chest binder, a <em>very</em> important detail that not many people knew, but to those who do, it was as if their entire world had been turned upside down due to the absurdity, the huge gap between how she usually looks and how she actually is.</p><p>Truly, she was the biggest enigma.</p><p>I remembered when I first met her, when I thought she was just a pretty, know-it-all boy who treats the serial murder case like a game, as just another mystery to be solved to the Detective Prince. I remembered when I thought I got <em>him</em> figured out, that <em>he</em> was just a snobby high school Detective who acted like <em>he</em> was above me and my friends.</p><p>Only to be proven wrong when it turned out that <em>he</em>—or by then we found out that <em>she</em> had used herself as bait, in order to prove that the culprit was still at large. She was not someone who thought of us as someone below her. Instead, she was the one that thought that she was below everybody and would do anything to prove herself, to prove her abilities to everyone.</p><p>It turned out that she was just awkward with her words, and that she was an earnest person who always meant well.</p><p>Realizing there was another facet of her, a side that barely anyone see, intrigued me. At some point, my curiosity brought me close to her, turning her into my close friends.</p><p>And somehow, those same curiosities eventually led me to fall in love with her, despite being a girl myself. When I realized this, I was in complete denial and clung to Yuu-senpai instead, rejecting the idea that I was…emotionally attached to someone of my gender.</p><p>But no matter how much I force myself on my senpai, I could never ignore the niggling in me, as if there was something wrong with what I was doing.</p><p>The more I ignore it, the bigger it gotten.</p><p>Especially whenever the handsome yet beautiful shorter girl was standing in close proximity, or when our hands accidentally touched and it would render my breathing useless. OR, when she would just sit next to me, and asked if I was okay, even though I never told anyone that I was feeling down that day, and when I asked her how she'd know, she would just say that my behavior was outside my usual pattern.</p><p>Nobody but her would be able to figure out what was going on with me, and I thought <em>I</em> was the navigator in the team that overlooks and knows everyone, yet here she was the timid, socially awkward Detective always figuring out whatever I was trying to hide, yet, I still found her mysterious.</p><p>Every time, I would feel completely naked and vulnerable under her scrutinizing, and admittedly sexy gaze.</p><p>The Detective Prince is annoyingly hot and smooth without her realizing it sometimes.</p><p>I finally gave in to my feelings—well, gay feelings, because this stupid sexy female Detective just somehow always invades my space, and I just couldn't help but wanting more of it!</p><p>Once I—Kujikawa Rise—decided that I wanted something, I will do my utmost to get it.</p><p>And so went the arduous time of trying to woo the Detective, without knowing whether or not she likes girls—hell, I didn't even know whether she was interested in any kind of relationship. But I didn't think too much of it and just did my best to give some <em>clue</em>, some <em>mystery </em>to solve for the smart Detective.</p><p>I started with getting to know her more on a personal level, trying to figure out what makes her tick. I spent a lot of time hanging out with her during my second year in Inaba.</p><p>And with some miracle, I somehow managed to get closer to the blue-haired girl, and we became attached to the hip. It became a routine for us to walk together to school, eat lunch together, walk back home together, and spend time together at each other's house.</p><p>At first, I wasn't sure why Naoto-kun would be okay with someone like me basically clinging on her, and I did ask her that exact thing when my insecurities floated up to the surface, wondering if she ever felt annoyed at me for being overbearing towards her. Her answer managed to make my heart burst out of my chest and evaporated into rainbows.</p><p>"I find your company to be very lovely, and I want nothing less than what we have now. I genuinely wish to always be by your side."</p><p>My poor gay heart when I heard that.</p><p>Shirogane Naoto is an oblivious, shameless flirt.</p><p>I tried so hard not to pounce on her and steal her first kiss right then and there. Good job Risette, you managed to avoid getting arrested for assaulting a sexy Detective—not that I mind being handcuffed by Naoto-kun, but I will not admit that to her.</p><p>…For now, at least.</p><p>My entire second year in Yasogami high was filled with moments like these, where things between us seemed intimate, yet we were nothing more than just besties. Which I didn't mind, since I could still hang out with her, but my teenage hormones were screaming at me the whole time, which made me push the boundary of our friendship on multiple occasions.</p><p>With the 'accidental' touches, me kissing her cheek in 'gratitude', every each of my hugs that linger for longer and longer each time, or even my comments about her looks whenever I could.</p><p>Around my third year, I thought that things were hopeless, seeing that no matter what I did, it didn't change the status of our relationship. But Naoto-kun managed to turn my world upside down yet again, something that surprised me even more than her actual bust size.</p><p>"Rise-san…would you like to have dinner with me tonight? At my home, I will cook for us."</p><p>That wasn't the line that killed me inside.</p><p>"Uhm also…everyone will be away for tonight, would you like to stay over as well?"</p><p><em>That</em> was the line.</p><p>And that was the day that felt like whatever gods were watching over me was screaming that 'This is it! Just do it, my lesbian child, do the lesbian activity!'</p><p>Mustering courage within me, I decided to try to do some lesbian activity with Shirogane Naoto that night.</p><p>Which I somehow managed to do—or well, Naoto-kun did.</p><p>It felt as if I was hit by a truck and got thrown into another world filled with a million sexy Detective Princes.</p><p>Naoto-kun was behaving strangely that night like something was on her mind and she wanted to say something to me, but she kept stopping herself from doing so. Top that with her being absolutely charming that night, she was being such a gentleman. There were small gestures that were both very much like her yet uncharacteristic of her at the same time since I've never seen her done that before.</p><p>Like the way she looked at me, and the way her tone lowered whenever we talk at close proximity, or when she gently held my hand to reassure me that things would be okay when I complained about the exhausting idol life.</p><p>I had a lot of questions that were soon answered as we were watching some movie in her living room. I noticed that she wouldn't stop glancing at me, not focusing on the movie at all, and I felt her stare burned into me.</p><p>Our eyes met, and every sound in our surroundings deafened. I could almost feel there was a spotlight directly on us, and everything else blurred in the background.</p><p>As if trapped in my gaze, she no longer looked away. Instead, she managed to keep my attention to her, sending messages through her gaze, while she sat still, twiddling her thumbs, anxious about something. My eyebrows rose when I finally realized what she has been doing, I figured out what she was feeling, and it made me forgot to breathe.</p><p>To make sure that I managed to read her right, I closed our distance until my face was hovering over hers, challenging her, questioning her silently—but nothing more, allowing her to answer me at her own pace.</p><p>"Rise-san." She whispered lowly, uncertain.</p><p>I sighed, she was timid after all, and all of the things she had done for me that entire night must have drained whatever bravery she has mustered for a while.</p><p>My eyes shut close and I leaned in just a bit more, to clue her in that I caught on her message, and that I gave her permission to continue, my heart was rapping hard beneath my chest as if there was a rave party in there.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity, I felt a soft hand on my cheek, caressing it as gently as it could albeit trembling as if she was second-guessing herself. But then I felt a hot breath, and a soft feeling came upon my lips.</p><p>Rainbow colored fireworks exploded under my eyelids.</p><p>I screamed in my head to whatever Izanamis above, asking if they're proud of me now.</p><p>That day, I thought I have figured Shirogane Naoto out, that she was no longer an enigma.</p><p>However, her entire existence means that she would always prove me wrong. There was a lot of her that perplexed me to no end.</p><p>Who would've ever thought that the super cool, composed Detective Prince is actually like a cat!?</p><p>Everyone who saw her would think that she was this independent career woman, who was always in control of herself and everything that happened around her. Yet, the moment we finally started dating, she showed me a side of her that I should've seen coming as I've seen it in her Shadow, but it still caught me off guard.</p><p>Naoto-kun is very, <em>very</em> clingy and cuddly when nobody was looking.</p><p>When she came over to my home, and we sat on the bed together in silence, the Detective would fully lower her cool façade and leaned her head on my shoulder, snuggling to me without a word. Or when we stayed over at each other's place, she would shamelessly curl into me on the bed, wordlessly asking to be spooned and coddled. Of course, nothing more than innocent kisses would happen at our personal pajama parties.</p><p>Basically, she would be extremely touchy when there were only us present in the room.</p><p>This of course made me died inside all over again. She should arrest herself at this point with a murder charge for killing my heart mercilessly.</p><p>…If I could be the one handcuffing her, that would be great, thank you very much.</p><p>In public, Naoto-kun doesn't flinch anymore if I was to give her a hug, she accepted my affection with open arms, but that was the extent of PDA that she would ever allow. If I did anything more risqué, she would implode into a red mess and asked me in a low tone for me to stop, and to only did so when were alone.</p><p>Which I happily comply to, but it didn't stop me from pushing our PDA boundary, though it sometimes annoyed her and she would pout at me after.</p><p>We weren't out to anyone yet, not even to our closest group of friends, so it was understandable, but I wanted to tease her more!</p><p>And our life as a closeted couple went on, and I felt like I could take on anything the world would give. With Naoto-kun at my side, I felt invincible.</p><p>But a couple of months later, something odd began to happen. This reminded me, yet again, of my first impression of hers.</p><p>Shirogane Naoto was an enigma.</p><p>The shorter girl, who was very cuddly whenever she was with me, suddenly stopped being so. I felt a wall between us, and I had no idea what caused it.</p><p>It wasn't like Naoto-kun fell out of love with me—at least I didn't think so, because she was still extremely sweet with me. However, I noticed that she became very hesitant with my usual clinginess, with anything physical, something that I thought she got used to at this point. Not to mention, she barely stayed over at my place, and always have some excuses that would stop me from staying over hers.</p><p>I even pulled the "Could you come over? My parents aren't home." over our call, but it was met with silence before she mentioned that I didn't live with my parents with an as-matter-of-fact tone of hers.</p><p>Something odd was going on with the Detective Prince, and I wanted to know what.</p><p>It was time to investigate Shirogane Naoto.</p><p>…Though I thought that, I didn't know where to start. What would Naoto-kun do if she were to investigate something?</p><p>Finding information, right, that was obvious, but how?</p><p>Doing a stakeout? But we were always together. Although, now that I think about it, there were times where she would be off on her own doing her own thing, such occasions would be my time to stalk her.</p><p>I waited and waited until the moment came. When she was finally not on my side, I started to tail her secretly, trying to find out anything about her.</p><p>Hiding behind a corner inside the school, I stretched my head out to see where my Detective was going. I watched her walking aimlessly around the hallways, as if she had no destination to go to, this behavior was certainly odd, knowing that she tends to do her things precisely and she always planned out her day.</p><p>I raised an eyebrow when I saw her sigh exasperatedly, at what, I had no idea. Then she trotted over upstairs, towards the roof, I continued to follow her as discreetly as possible, imagining myself as a sneaky Phantom Thief.</p><p>She'll never saw me coming.</p><p>Naoto-kun went through the door to the rooftop, and I only approached the door when it fully closed behind her, I was about to peek out to the rooftop when I realized that she was leaning on the wall right next to the door, and so this stopped me from going out there and just crouched down awkwardly in front of the door.</p><p>"I…couldn't keep doing this." I heard her mumbled to herself.</p><p>Frowning, I put my ear to the door so I could hear her clearly.</p><p>"I need to stop this, but I have no idea how. God, Rise-san…" She grumbled, sounding frustrated.</p><p>I felt my heart dropped to my stomach. My hand covered my mouth as I stared down the floor. Look of horror plastered my face, not believing what I just heard.</p><p>Stop? Stop what?</p><p>Stop…us?</p><p>"Naoto-kun…?" I whispered to myself, as quiet as I could as to not alarm the shorter girl on the other side of the door.</p><p>Before I could hear anything else she said to herself, I retreated and ran away from the door. I didn't want to hear whatever she had to say, my heart wouldn't be able to take it if she was about to say what I thought she was about to say.</p><p>I didn't want my heart to be broken, but I think it was too late.</p><p>After that, I wanted her to prove me wrong, like she usually do. I wanted her to get rid of this insecurity that I felt. And so I decided to just pretend that nothing was wrong and spend my time with her like usual—though 'usual' was debatable since things felt…different.</p><p>Outside of anything physical, she was still the Naoto-kun that I came to know and love, yet, the nagging thought regarding what I heard the other day just made me see things differently. Every time I was denied of any physical affection made me wonder if she didn't love me the way I did, I wondered if she was disgusted by me, or annoyed by my incessant teasing.</p><p>I wanted to know what was going on with her, but at the same time, I was scared to know the truth.</p><p>I kept that emotion repressed, until one day, when Naoto-kun said she had something to do, I impulsively stalked her again, curiosity won over my fear of knowing the truth.</p><p>This time I saw Naoto-kun walked with a determined step, she wasn't wandering aimlessly like before, I wonder if she had something planned in mind?</p><p>…Seem like she did.</p><p>Naoto-kun walked over to a towering, intimidating looking guy who was waiting for her at the lockers. The moment the delinquent looking guy saw her, he straightened his hunched over back and waved at her with a nervous smile on his lips.</p><p>Why…was Naoto-kun meeting up with Kanji-kun?</p><p><em>Kanji-kun</em> of all people, who was basically my rival…!</p><p>Clutching the wall I was hiding behind as hard as I could, wanting to break it in anger, I was super determined to figure whatever the flipping heck was going on here.</p><p>I tailed the both of them, they seem to only be talking pleasantries to each other, with nothing substantial. Which somewhat made me feel relieved, but my worry hadn't ended yet, since they were still together. Then the two of them stop by to Souzai Daigaku to grab something to eat and just sat there together.</p><p>There weren't many places to hide without anyone noticing, and the only spot I found was quite far from them, thus I couldn't hear their conversation but I could see their expressions and try to make a deduction from that.</p><p>First, Naoto-kun looked like she was about to say something, but kept stopping herself, that was until Kanji-kun tilted his head and opened his mouth, perhaps asking what was wrong with her?</p><p>Then I saw Naoto-kun looked around as if making sure nobody was close by that could potentially listen in to them, before leaning in to Kanji-kun and said something slowly, and hesitantly, with a flushed face. Then, my rival stared at her with wide eyes, face also red, then I could hear him made a surprised sound, which made Naoto-kun shushed him, and he nodded with an apologetic look.</p><p>Then she continued to talk about something that I couldn't hear, which made the bulky dude gaped, seemingly bewildered about something. The more Naoto-kun talked, the more embarrassed she looked, and at some point, Kanji-kun also became as embarrassed and cupped his gaping mouth with one hand.</p><p>Then he stood up and screamed, I couldn't hear everything but I could hear the end of his sentence.</p><p>"—TO ME?"</p><p>Once again, the Detective shushed him and gestured for him to sit back down, which he proceeded to not listen to and continued to speak vigorously to my girlfriend while standing up, about <em>what</em> I truly had no clue.</p><p>In the end, Kanji-kun put his face in his palm, sighed, and then sat back down. He took a deep breath before speaking in a calmer manner, though I noticed that he had a red face all the while he was talking. Meanwhile Naoto-kun just kept nodding at him, ears red from embarrassment, they were as red as the darkening skies which indicated that it was starting to get late.</p><p>After a long while of talking, rather animatedly for Kanji-kun, they finally stood up from their seats. But before they parted ways, the scene that unfolded in front of me made me gasp loudly.</p><p>Naoto-kun approached the taller man, she put her hands on each of Kanji-kun's shoulders with her head hung down. I saw her mouth moving, speaking of something I could not hear, before looking up to him with a smile on her face.</p><p>A genuine, gentle smile. A smile that she would usually show when she was with me.</p><p>I could feel my heart clenched at that sight.</p><p>Kanji-kun only scratched his cheek in embarrassment before nodding and patted Naoto-kun's shoulder. Then he stepped back and waved her goodbye, which she returned with a wave of her own as well. I waited for Naoto-kun to be out of sight before I came out of my hiding spot, looking down on the asphalt road beneath me, eyes beginning to get hazy.</p><p>I wanted to dig a hole and never come out.</p><p>That night I ran into my room, went to cry my eyes out without ever sending a text to Naoto-kun for the first time that day, and let myself be swallowed up in despair.</p><p>I may have…finally solved the mystery that was Shirogane Naoto.</p><p>But I couldn't just give up, I didn't want to. I couldn't just let her go like that. She has completely stolen my body and soul, and I didn't want to give her up.</p><p>Every fiber of my being belongs to Shirogane Naoto, and I wanted her to know of that fact.</p><p>The next day, even after what I saw, I couldn't help but still want to be with my secret girlfriend, who may or may not be in love with someone else—at least that was what I concluded after my stakeout. I just couldn't stop the longing that I had towards the handsome, yet beautiful girl that infatuated me so.</p><p>I wanted to confront her, but my words always died in my throat. So I did what I do best, I tried to convey my feelings through my body; as we walk home together, I grabbed the sleeve of her uniform, successfully stopping her from walking, earning a questioning gaze from that steely grey eyes.</p><p>Feeling like hot tears were threatening to fall, I pulled her into my embrace, hugging her as tight as I could before giving her a peck on the lips out of desperation, which made her gasped. As expected, she tried to pull herself away and warned me about curious eyes that might see us in such a compromising position.</p><p>She successfully pushed me away, about to reprimand me further, only for her words to be cut short the moment she caught a glimpse of my darkened expression.</p><p>"Rise-san…?" She asked, worried, but I kept quiet and looked away.</p><p>We fell into silence, I looked back up to her to see her looking around, before grabbing my arm and pulled me with her, telling me that nobody was at her home and that I would be able to speak freely there.</p><p>The feeling of her strong hand around my arm almost made me cried then and there, gosh it really had been a while since the last she touched me in any way. I missed the cat-like Naoto-kun, I missed the cuddly side of her that loved to be pampered.</p><p>Where did it go? What happened to her?</p><p>Once we were in her room, she beckoned me to sit down with her on the edge of her bed, and then we fell into another silence, each of us not knowing what to say, or where to start.</p><p>I pondered to myself if this was it. If I should confront her and be done with it. I really didn't want to lose her, but I couldn't keep her with me if she was no longer interested in me!</p><p>My thought was interrupted at the sound of her clearing her throat, catching my attention.</p><p>"Rise-san…is something the matter?"</p><p>'<em><strong>You</strong></em><em> are the matter!'</em> Was what I wanted to scream to her face, but I knew it wouldn't do me any good, so I kept quiet instead as I bit my lower lip, anxiety bubbling up in me.</p><p>She scratched her cheek awkwardly, before continuing, "I have noticed, that you've been acting rather…uncharacteristically, today."</p><p>I bit my lower lip harder. I needed to stop myself from opening my mouth.</p><p>"As if you wouldn't know why, oh smart Detective Prince." I spoke with venom in my voice. I failed at stopping myself for I could no longer hold myself back from speaking out my thoughts, the thoughts that have been killing me inside the entire day.</p><p>Flinching in surprise, she stared at me in bewilderment, "What…are you implying?"</p><p>Might as well, now that the dam finally broke.</p><p>I jabbed a finger to her bounded chest, "You! Naoto-kun!"</p><p>"I-I'm afraid I do not understand—"</p><p>"Oh come on! You think I wouldn't know?!"</p><p>"Know about what—" She paused, deep in thought, before her face lit up in realization, "Oh."</p><p>Tears finally streamed down my cheeks, "<em>Oh</em>? Just <em>Oh</em>?! God!"</p><p>"He warned me about this…" She mumbled almost inaudibly under her breath, before she went on, "Wait, Rise-san, I-I just—"</p><p>Overwhelmed by anger, I glared at her, "What? You just <em>what</em>?!"</p><p>She turned her face away before biting down the insides of her cheeks as heat of blush slowly appeared on her stupid beautiful face. Her stupid pretty face that I currently both hate and hungrily want to smother with kisses at the same time.</p><p>She pinched her temple and groaned, embarrassed, "I-I just didn't know what to do! Do you expect me to know how to approach this topic?"</p><p>I reached out to her shoulders, "Which topic, Detective? Tell me!" I demanded, clawing at her shoulders with pure anger.</p><p>She grimaced, hunching her shoulders as her face reddens, "Well, you know…" She mumbled, holding one of my hands that was on her shoulder, squeezing it, as if she was trying to calm me down.</p><p>I shook my head, "No, I don't! Tell me clearly!"</p><p>"H-huh?!"</p><p>"You heard me! Tell me. Clearly. Without. Mincing. Any. Words!" I demanded yet again with my head hung low, unable to look at the person I held dear in her eyes, for everything about her right now just made my tears come falling down harder.</p><p>"C-Clearly…you said? But—"</p><p>"No. Buts. Naoto-kun."</p><p>"I—" She paused, taking a deep breath, "Very well, if you wish so."</p><p>I prepared my heart for the worst. This was it, this was the moment where I knew I would lose the genuine happiness that I finally felt for the first time in my life. The warmth and love that I had been searching for, fighting for. The Detective Prince that has given me more than everyone has ever done, my polar opposite, that, at the same time was similar to me, for beneath everything we are merely two girls with a lonely streak, the both of us seek recognition and affection.</p><p>Someone to accept us, love us.</p><p>"Rise-san, I…since you wanted me to not mince any words, please forgive me."</p><p>I felt like Cinderella, feeling like it was 12 AM and the sounds of bells were ringing in my ears. The bells rung slowly and surely indicated that time was running out for us, that the magic between us was about to end and to be forgotten in the near future.</p><p>Although unlike Cinderella, I wouldn't be able to leave her my glass shoes so that she could look for me.</p><p>This was it.</p><p>I closed my eyes and braced myself.</p><p>I heard her took a deep, trembling breath, "My…reproductive hormones are filling my mind with strong desires for you."</p><p>I knew it—Wait, huh?</p><p>My head immediately snapped up to face her, tears stopped momentarily, trying to wrap my head around what I just heard and whether or not I heard that correctly.</p><p>Naoto-kun's eyes bore into mine, face exploded red, as red as a tomato. Her mouth opening and closing like a fish on land. She shook her head before her face showed a determined face, and she leaned her face close to mine, tickling my entire face with her hot breath.</p><p>With quivering lips, she continued, "I…I need to copulate." She finished as she looked away and hid her face in her hand, groaning exasperatedly into it.</p><p>Huh? Wait, huh?</p><p>Wait, what does that mean?</p><p>I pushed her away from me and quickly fished my cellphone out of my pocket, then I googled the definition of 'copulate'.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>cop·u·late</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>/ˈkäpyəˌlāt/</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>verb</strong> </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Have sexual intercourse.</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>HUH?</em>
</p><p>"WHAT?!" I exclaimed in shock, looking back and forth from the screen of my phone and then to Naoto-kun, who was burying her face in her hands like she wanted to hide in a hole and never come out, ever, again.</p><p>I grabbed her shoulders again, eyes fully dried from tears this time, "Wait, Naoto-kun, explain!"</p><p>"L-Like…I said, I need to copulate—"</p><p>"Nononono! Easier words dammit!"</p><p>She released her hands from her reddened face, grey eyes staring at me in bewilderment as she stammered uselessly. She glanced away, then back at me, then glanced away again, before groaning and covered her face once again, obviously dying from embarrassment.</p><p>"I'm…horny?"</p><p>I screeched like a banshee as I proceeded to throw myself onto the mattress, burying my entire face into it as hard as possible, this time <em>I </em>was the one dying in embarrassment.</p><p>"I-I'm really sorry Rise-san, I'm really sorry if these dirty feelings of mine disgust you—"</p><p>Boom.</p><p>I could almost feel my head exploded like a nuclear bomb, irradiating my entire being with my own dirty thoughts that I've always had for her, something that was always on my mind for <em>years</em> now.</p><p>Sitting back up on the bed, I gazed into the eyes of the beautiful bastard that have just given me a roller coaster of feelings. Without any kind of warning I just pounced on her right then and there, assault charge be damned. This stupid sexy Detective brought this on upon herself and she was the one that needed to be arrested for first-degree murder on my hormonal gay heart.</p><p>She squeaked underneath me, and her reaction only fueled my…<em>desire to copulate</em>. I no longer care to restraint myself from invading her personal space—well, I was definitely gonna <em>invade</em> her alright.</p><p>I cupped her face in my hands and shamelessly crashed our lips together, earning a muffled surprised sound from her. At first, her confusion made her try to struggle herself free from my captivity, but after I showed her how much I would <em>not</em> allow her to do exactly that, she finally gave in and kissed me back with the same fervor, breathing hard into my mouth.</p><p>She wasn't lying, she <em>desperately need</em> to copulate.</p><p>I knew that she had never done this before, with how clumsy she was, as I was. But neither of us care and let our raw instincts to take the wheel. Naoto-kun stopped trying to rationalize anything and began to undress me, hungry for more.</p><p>Our bodies mingled together, we didn't want to let each other go, we needed to feel each other's skins like we needed air to breathe.</p><p>It would seem that we would take our lesbian activity to another level that night.</p><hr/><p>After we came down from our high, both of us curled into a ball underneath the cover, facing away from each other.</p><p>What. Just. Happened.</p><p>"Oh my goooood…." I grumbled, finally realizing what deed we had done.</p><p>Naoto-kun definitely heard me, for she groaned in reply.</p><p>"M-My apologies, Rise-san, this is the first time that I feel the need to—"</p><p>I reached out behind me to touch her back, "No. Stop. Don't you dare say <em>copulate</em> again." At that, Naoto-kun went back into a grumbling mess.</p><p>We fell silent for a while, feeling absolutely awkward now that our raw desires have left our body completely, and I honestly felt like I did a crime.</p><p>Except Naoto-kun was the smooth criminal.</p><p>I will handcuff her one day.</p><p>Okay, that thought actually just made my libido worse.</p><p>Stupid, sexy, hot, handsome, pretty, Detective Prince!</p><p>After another eternity of silence—or me trying my hardest not to let my extremely high libido for the blue-haired sleuth overtook me again, I finally heard her broke the silence, "I'm…really sorry Rise-san, I made you cry."</p><p>I raised my head from underneath the cover and turned to her with an eyebrow rose.</p><p>"I…would guess that it was due to how I was behaving in recent days, and I sincerely apologize for that. Kanji-kun did mention that it was stupid of me to not talk to you about it and instead opted to avoid you."</p><p>Kanji-kun.</p><p>My ears perked up at the name, "Wait…Kanji-kun! What was that all about, Naoto-kun?" I questioned her as I tugged on her shoulder, beckoning her to face me.</p><p>She shyly turned her absolutely gorgeous—and still naked body to me, "What was what about?"</p><p>"Kanji-kun! I-I may or may not have stalked you and saw you with him..?" I said, hesitant, a bit afraid that she would reprimand me and be creeped out by me.</p><p>"Ah, yes, uhm," She frowned, a blush adorned her cheeks, "I…asked to meet him for advice regarding m-my need to cop—uhh, I mean, the fact that I was…horny?"</p><p>Something about how she said it spread heat down to my core, I pressed my thighs together, "Okay, no, stop that, you just made it worse, I need sleep tonight Naoto-kun."</p><p>"O-Oh, well, I…didn't know who else to ask about this matter, for I have no experience. So I came out to him about us and consulted with him." Another set of blush appeared on her entire face.</p><p>Everything finally clicked together.</p><p>All the blushes, the embarrassed looks they both give, and Kanji-kun's reaction to what she was saying. Seeing as she could be brutally honest to the point of capable of killing people with her words, no wonder Kanji-kun reacted strongly to her.</p><p>I let out a long relieved sigh, "God, I thought you were cheating on me with him, Naoto-kun."</p><p>"What? Why would I do that? I only see him as a friend."</p><p>I was about to mention the <em>totally</em> secret fact that <em>totally </em>wasn't obvious that Kanji-kun was in love with this small ball of hotness, but I stopped myself since that was actually something I shouldn't tell. If Kanji-kun himself didn't wanna say it, then I won't.</p><p>Wait, hold on.</p><p>"Wait, Kanji-kun knew about us."</p><p>Naoto-kun nodded her head, "I…had no choice, I needed to explain to him what I had in mind after all. My apologies if this made you uncomfortable, Rise-san."</p><p>I shook my head, "No, it's okay, despite how he is, I do trust him to keep a secret or two." I sighed in relief, knowing the answer to my questions truly lifted all kinds of negative thoughts in my head.</p><p>'<em>Though that also means he knew we're gonna bang sooner or later…'</em> I thought to myself as I snaked my arms around the smaller girl, feeling flustered at the thoughts of what a teenage boy like Kanji-kun, who had a crush on Naoto-kun, would've been thinking, now that he knew that kinda information…</p><p>Not wanting to delve further into that line of thought, I shook my head and just snuggled to the Detective in my arms, and she did the same, curling into me like how she used to, like an adorable cuddly cat, despite her rugged exterior.</p><p>Well, not so rugged once you tear those dapper clothes off, apparently. She was in fact extremely soft and she smelled sweet.</p><p>The both of us talked into the night, which dwindled down into sweet nothings before eventually we fell asleep, still in an embrace, our feet tangled with each other.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, Naoto-kun."</p><p>Were the last things we whispered sleepily to each other before sleep overtook us completely.</p><hr/><p>"'Sup Rise—whoa, that's one huge eye bags."</p><p>"Hey Kanji—" My sentence was interrupted by a yawn, "—kun."</p><p>I no longer felt animosity against the bulky guy, since now I know that he wasn't trying to steal my Naoto-kun away—hell, he helped me out with our relationship, so I do feel some gratitude towards him, he's cool in my book now.</p><p>I felt his gaze doing a once over at me, staring at me from head to toe. At first, he showed confusion on his face, but then quickly change into understanding, with a slight blush.</p><p>"Yikes, musta been a rough night."</p><p>I blinked tiredly, half registering what he just said, "Hm? Mmyeah, I guess."</p><p>He sighed, "Jeez, I don't wanna know any details." He reached out for his pocket and took out his wallet for some reason, before pulling out something from it and handed me the item.</p><p>"Here."</p><p>"Huh?" I stared at the item in my hand with a dumbfounded look.</p><p>Bandaids?</p><p>He cleared his throat, "You might wanna uh, cover that, just sayin'." He motioned to his own neck with his index finger, while nodding towards the odd item in my hand.</p><p>I blinked, my brain finally starting to register what he has been saying, heat quickly spread to my cheeks and I covered my neck with both hands, gasping.</p><p>"Ahhh yeah, 'grats dude, sleep in the infirmary or something. Gotta go for PE, later!" Kanji-kun scampered off, not even waiting for my reaction to the ultimate realization.</p><p>In which, said realization caused me to fully press my entire body to the wall, wishing for it to swallow me whole for not noticing that I had <em>hickeys</em> on display the entire morning of me being at school. I let out strange strangled noises as I fell to my knees and hugged the wall with everything I got.</p><p>To conclude my investigation regarding Shirogane Naoto:</p><p>
  <strong>-She is super sexy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Stupid.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-A cat.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-And apparently super horny.</strong>
</p><p>I love her and I would marry that stupid handsome irresistible Detective Prince in a heartbeat whenever the country allowed us to.</p><p>And make Kanji-kun our bridesmaid.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To anyone wondering what I meant by "A line one character said in a game reminded me of Shirogane Naoto"….it's really dumb.</p><p>I was playing and streaming Huniepop, and then Celeste went and said the "My reproductive hormones are filling my mind with strong desires, I need to copulate." Line, and my simpy brain just immediately thought of how that particular line sounds exactly like how Shirogane would say, if she were, well, horny.</p><p>And then TADAAA! This fanfiction is born.</p><p>I know, it's dumb, but I had fun, and there's more NaoRise fanfic for this fandom, ha! Thanks Huniepop!</p><p>Anyways, thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>